White loves Orange
by Druid101
Summary: Ichigo is able to retain a portion of his powers, but now back in the human world will he be able to balance the needs of his new squad and find love with a certain lieutenant from squad 4 when central 46 wants his head?
1. Chapter one

**Hi everyone I am Druid101 I hope You will enjoy this wonderfull story that i will try to show you. I am picking a very interesting paring in my opinion. Ichigo x Isane. I have yet to see a real fanfiction with this pairing. Actualy i have never seen a long story with this type of paring. I hope to hear from you all about how im doing and to give me amazing feed back on how everything is flowing. I plan for this to be a long story, i hope you will all like it.**

Ichigo looked at the body of Aizen, it lay bloody and broken. Floating next to the body was the Hogyoku. A voice breached the silence, "what would you give up to keep your power, what would you be willing to do to protect all that you wish?" Ichigo whiped his head around scaning for who, or what, had spoken. "Show yourself. Who are you?" Ichigo yelled as his eyes darted around looking for someone. "I am the Hogyoku and im offering you the chance to save your power, to keep your power so you may protect your friends and family." Ichigo stared at the Hogyoku with wonder. "How could you possibley talk your supposed to be a manufatured item." Ichigo replied. "You must make a choice soon, your power is already leaving you. I will explain all when we fuze." The Hogyoku replied.

**Ichigo's PoV**

_If i accept this I will be able to stay with my friends as ichigo thinks about rukia, Ikaku, Kukaku, Nel, my friends might need me again i wont leave them wanting. _ichigo thought as faces of his friends flashed before him. "I exept." Ichigo yelled. A scream riped from ichigo's body as the hogyoku fused with him. Imiges flashed before ichigo's eyes as his started to thrash. Then darkness took over him.

**End Prolouge.**

Ichigo's PoV

'Darkness is all I see, my own heart beat is all I hear. I feel weightless and am at piece.' "..." I look around trying to find the source of the inaudible whisper.

"Ichigo" The voice said again. I look around again finding nothing but a small glow in front of me. It was warm like a mothers embrace pulsed so softly it felt like a heart beat. "Ichigo I am what remains of the Hogyoku. Please do not interrupt me I have no time to be asked questions. I am hear to impart the knowledge that I have come to understand about my own power. I did not gain a conscience until I was made whole. I began to feel all around me slowly started to think for myself. I was able to control the power I gave hollows and shinigami. Aizen then convinced me to give him all my power. I gave it to him in believing he would make a world with ought sorrow. However when you came along I found him wanting, I found him fraudulent in all that he was wanting. Most of my power is gone with Aizen. All I can do to you is stop you from losing your power. You will lose a lot of your power but not all. I am giving you some of my power. You will be able to change arrancars to Vizzards and vice versa. That is all I can give you all my other powers have bin taken by Aizen." The Hogyoku said. I was stunned I would be able to retain a lot of power and be able to change Hollows like nel into shinigami. "Thank you" I said as the light started to fade. Then a giant flash of light. Everything is bright and I see a beautiful face with a smile. I reach up and stroke the angles cheek and whisper beautiful. Then darkness consumed me.

Normal PoV

Isane was looking at ichigo's medical chart and she heard a groan coming from ichigo. She walked over to him and started to run a diagnostic on him when his eye's opened and his eyes where unfocused until he looked at her and rased his hand. He moved his hand to where it was on her cheek and whispered beautiful. Then he passed out again.

She was stunned absolutely stunned. While she first found herself infatuated with him when he had saved Rukia and became a friend of soul Society. He was rough around the edge's but she could see he had a kind heart. He meet people well but to her he acted angry when he really wasent. She knew that something happened when he was younger to make him like this. She could see the kind man he was on the inside. She could not believe what she had heard. He called her beautiful. She never thought of herself as beautiful because on how tall she was. She knew that men don't like women as tall. She had done many things to try to stunt her growth over the years but they never worked. She smiled thinking that if ichigo wasent semi out of it that he would have never called her beautiful. She leaned down and gave his forehead a kiss and then heard. "hm hm."

She wiped around to find her captain looking at her with a disapproving glare. "We do not take advantage of our patient's hear." Unohana said. "I...I." Is all Isane could say. Unahana walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay I know you where not taking advantage of him." she said laughing. She noticed Isane's down face. Its okay im sure he would like you just give him a chance if you want to know." "How can you think that im not very pretty and I am plane, Im to tall." she said as she looked down towards the floor. Unahanna sighed. "Alright go and check on the other patient's." Isane nodded and walked out of the room.

"Ugh Dame I feel like I got hit by a truck" ichigo said as he grabbed his head. Images of the women he saw flashed before his eyes. Wow she was beautiful. I wonder who she is, and if I will see her again. Thought Ichigo as he looked around his room.

"Good to see you are up now Ichigo" said Unohana as she walked into the room.

"How long have I been out?" asked Ichigo as he watched her walk over to him. "You have been unconscious for about 2 days now" she replied as she started to scan Ichigo. When she finished she looked at him and said "It looks like your power has stabilized now. It seams to have stopped dropping. Taking into consideration of your current condition and your shikia is released your current power level is that of a low class captain." Unohana said looking at Ichigo.

"Wow I was expecting my power to have dropped more than that said Ichigo" as he looked over to his Zanpakut. "Now I am curious Ichigo when I talked to your father he said that your power should have disappeared since you used final getsuga tensh. Now explain to me how you still have your powers Ichigo." She said looking at Ichigo.

"The Hogyoku destroyed itself in order for me to retain my powers." said ichigo in a sad voice as he remembered the warmth that it had gave him.

"Hmm that's something you will want to keep from central 46 Ichigo when they question you." said Unohana as she rubbed her chin. "Central 46 wants you dead or imprisoned." she said looking at ichigo.

Ichigo's PoV

"WHAT" I screamed. I clenched my fists in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK, I saved soul society and this spirit king guy. I stopped you all from being obliterated by Aizen, and the thanks I get is to be considered for EXECUTION OR IMPRISONMENT." I was so angry I saw red. I just wanted to jump up and go after them and give them a beating they soon wouldn't forget. But then I noticed Unohana's eyes where on me giving me that creepy ill kill you if you don't listen smile.

_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Isane K. PoV

She was laying on her bed wondering what she should do. I don't know what to do. Im scared I its wrong for central 46 to want him dead or imprisoned. A tear started to slide down her face as she thought of Ichigo. I like him but is it strong enough for me to go agents central 46? If I could find allies to fight central 46 for Ichigo we maybe have a chance to save him. She thought franticly as she tossed and turned on her bed. (Note. Western style beds because soul society covers the whole world supposedly so the furniture varies for everyone.) She belted up and ran towards her door only to have it open before she reached it.

Normal PoV

Unohana was walking down to Isane's room to talk to her about what they had heard the night before, on how Central 46 wanted Ichigo imprisoned or killed. She knew that Isane felt a giant attraction to the Orange haired teen and that Isane never felt this kind of attraction to anyone else, so she was worried that Isane might try something foolish and get herself hurt. She sighed thinking on how many things have gone wrong since the founding of the Seireitei. At first it was a blessing. She was able to start over, to through away the mantel of most wanted criminal in soul society. She sighed again after thinking about her past. She shook her head to dislodge the memories of her past.

Unohana looked to her right, at the door that lead to Isane's Room. She opened the door to find Isane reaching for the door handle. Her eyes where like that of a deer caught up in the head lights. "Isane what are you doing" questioned Unohana

"I uh" started Isane as she looked at Unohana "I know what your thinking Isane you want to find Ichigo's friends to help you stop central 46 don't you?" Unohana replied.

"I was thinking about it but I wanted to get some help to convince central 46 that he is no threat to us he has helped us so much." Isane said as she looked down towards her feet.


	2. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Hi everyone, nice to see you all again. I am currently trying to find a beta reader still hopefully i can find one soon. Hopefully this will be soon. Thank you to all my fans that are on the watch list and added my story to there favorites. I thank you for reading and hope you continue to read. I would love all your feed back on my story please.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isane was troubled, no she was scared for Ichigo. Central 46 always gets its way no matter what they are the supposed to be the voice of the spirit king himself.

"Isane, calm down and listen. I have some important news that I believe you would be interested in hearing." Unohana said as she watched Isane pace.

Isane looked over to Unohana and said "what news, are they going to spare him?" she questioned.

"Yes but there are conditions. The captains as in all of us except Kurosuchi. He wanted the young man to be handed over to him so he could experiment on him."

Isane widened her eyes when she heard that part of the news. As she made a move to speak. Unohana glared at her.

"The stipulation to him being spared is that he will now take over Aizen's old Squad." Isane heart jumped for joy at reserving this news she would be able to see more of the handsome young man. "But Ichigo also brought up a point that he is not actually dead yet and such he wishes to live out his normal life. So Central 46 made a agreement with us. Ichigo will continue living in the human world and on the weekends come hear to soul society. They wanted him to were a spirit suppression limiter but it does not work on him for some reason." she stated as she looked at Isane.

"So everything will be alright?" asked Isane as she sat down on her bed.

"Yes, no imprisonment no death. Though he is not happy at all about what is happening. He just wanted to remain in the human world for the rest of his natural life." She said as she started to turn back towards the door in which she entered. "That is all I know. If you wish to know more you need to talk to Ichigo." She said as she peered over her shoulder then left Isane to her thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo was pissed he wanted a normal life no more fighting no more bloodshed. Central 46 basically forced him to be a captain or face a death sentence or imprisonment. He knew exactly what he would do. He would through soul society into cause. He would bring change from within soul society. He thought as he grinned evilly.

**Random Squad 5 member.**

Today is a nice day we finally are supposed to gain a captain. I think its supposed to be that Ichigo character. Thought the man as he was walking down a random walkway. Then he spotted his soon to be Captain. "..." Before he could even utter a word he saw the most evil grin come from who was supposed to be his new captain.

**Normal PoV**

Unknown to Ichigo he had just scarred away one of the last members of squad 5. Latter tonight Ichigo would learn more about his squad. How many people in it and who his Lieutenant was.

**Later that night, at the Sokyoku Hill.**

"Quite down everyone. Once i make my announcements we will commence the party." Captain-Commander Genryusai Yamamoto said in a gravely but strong voice.

The Sokyoku hill was decorated for the event. The defeat of Aizen and the promotion of new captains. Near the edge of the Sokyoku hill was a giant pile of wood made into a giant stack. There where banquet tables filled with food and refreshments.

"Now I would like to give special recognition to one Kurosaki Ichigo." The Captain commander said. As he pointed for Ichigo to join him on the stage.

Ichigo slowly walked up to the stage with a very dark scowl. As he stood next to the Captain Commander a lot of the Shinigami in the mass formation flinched when they saw the look on his face.

**Shinigami in the formation.**

"Do you see him he always seems so angry and so temperamental." one random shinigami said. The one's who herd the shinigami nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad I left squad 5." one said as a a group nodded.

"Yes we are all glad." another said.

**Normal PoV**.

"Ichigo we thank you for all you have done for us." He said as he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "So as a thank you the captains and i have decided to put you in the history books as the savior of soul society. We also have agreed that on the anniversary of Aizens defeat we will have a holiday in rememberance." He said with a smile.

"Now its time to reassign squads. As I call your name come fourth and claim your Hoari." Captain Commander said.

"I appoint Sui-Feng as Captain of the Second Squad."

"I appoint Rojuro Otoribashi as Captain of the Third Squad."

"I appoint Retsu Unohana as Captain of the Fourth Squad."

"I appoint Kurosaki Ichigo as Captain of the Fourth Squad."

"I appoint Byakuya Kuchiki as Captain of the Sixth Squad."

"I appoint Shunsui Kyoraku as Captain of the Eighth Squad."

"I appoint Kensei Muguruma as Captain of the Ninth Squad."

"I appoint Toshiro Hitsugaya as Captain of the Tenth Squad."

"I appoint Kenpachi Zaraki as Captain of the Eleventh Squad."

"I appoint Mayuri Kurotsuchi as Captain of the Twelfth Squad."

"I appoint Jushiro Ukitake as Captain of the Thirteenth Squad."

Applause fell upon the appointed Captains. The Captain Commander slammed his cane on the podium silencing everyone. "Now i think its time to feast" the Captain Commander said as he waved his hand and the stack of wood caught on fire.

Yells and applause permeates the air as everyone starts to celebrate.

**Earlier with Isane**.

"I appoint Kurosaki Ichigo as Captain of the Fourth Squad."

Isane looked at Ichigo when he walked up onto the stage with his scowl. She was worried that with his scowl he would not make any allies. She sighed as she watched the man that had made a dent in her heart.

She watched as each captain was introduced and when the Captain commander started the fire. She watched as Captain Zaraki was talking to Ichigo. She watched Ichigo start to smile. She had always heard about how much Ichigo disliked Kempachi but from what she saw that was untrue. It seemed like Ichigo and kempachi actually got along. Like a ruse that only they both understood. Ichigo's friends showed up and congratulated him.

"I see that you still cant take your eyes off him" stated Unohana as she walked over to Isane, Isane blushed.

"I was just making sure that he was okay is all" she said.

"Well instead of watching him maybe you should go talk to him. From my point of view he seams agitated and angry. If you really like him you should try to get to know him more." Unohana said.

**Back with Ichigo **

"Ichigo" said Kempachi as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled his crazy smile. "If you ever want to fight just let me know i would love to fight you whenever your able. But if you ever need anything I am more than willing to fight for you. As long as it will give me a good bloody battle." he said with a evil grin.

"Thanks Kempachi that means a lot, and i would love to spar again some time." Ichigo said with a smirk. "But that dose not mean I will fight you every day." Grinned Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo congrats on your Captaincy" yelled Renji as he and the rest of Ichigo's friends came running over to him.

"So Ichigo what do you think about being made Captain" said Orihime as she bounced up and down.

"I really don't want to do this" explained Ichigo.

"Its a honor Ichigo so just accept this honor and quite your complaining" yelled Rukia as she got a angry tick.

Ichigo just let it go because none of his friends nor the rest of the shinigami knew that central 46 had tried to kill him or imprison him. He would tell them when they returned to the human world.

"Guys I just want some alone time for now okay" said Ichigo as he looked at them.

"I trust everything will be alright Ichigo?" Said Uryuu said.

"Ya everything will be fine, I'll tell you all everything after we get back to the human world" said Ichigo.

"I just need some alone time guys I need to think about some things." Ichigo said. They nodded in agreement.

Ichigo walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. He liked watching the full moon. The laughter in the air and party sounds made him smile. This is what he fought to protect the central 46 may not have liked how powerful he was or what he stood for.

"Excuse me but do you mind if I sit next to you" a voice said.

**Ichigo's PoV**

"Excuse me but do you mind if I sit next to you" a voice from behind me said as I looked at the moon.

"No go ahead" I said as I turned to see who it was. I saw something so amazingly beautiful. She was bathed in the full moon glow. Her hair shined like the moon itself. She had a beautiful smile, with beautiful dark green eyes. They seamed so warm, so kind. _ Wow this is the angel I saw while I was unconscious. _Ichigo thought while he watched her sit down next to him on the edge of the cliff.

**Earler With Isane**

Isane noticed that Ichigo left the party and was sitting on the cliff by himself. A nice cool breaze was present. It sent a warm fealing through her as she sat there drinking her tea. When she glanced at Ichigo again she noticed his hair was still long. It probely reached a little passed his shoulders.

Isane looked at him one more time then made a decision.

Alright its now or never. Isane thought as she started to walk over to ichigo. As she got closer to him worries and doubts started to enter her mind. Before she knew it she was behind Ichigo.

**Isane PoV**

I can do this I have worked hard to do this. I thought as I looked at Ichigo. He seemed so at peace watching the moon. Before I knew it I started to say "Excuse me but do you mind if I sit next to you" I was mortified as I finished the sentence. I made a quick decision to give him my nicest smile I could.

When he turned to look at me I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. A light blush graced his face as he watched me.

Does this mean what I think it means I wonder as I slowly sit next to him.

**Normal PoV**

She was hesitant she had no idea what to say to the young war hero.

"You are Isane Vice-Captain of squad four I believe" said Ichigo as he looked away to look at the moon again.

"Y...yes I am." She replied wondering how Ichigo knew of her. "How did you know that?" she asked as she hugged her knees.

"I remember we first met right upon this hill when I fought you and several other Vice-Captains." he said as he turned to look at her. "I am sorry for hitting you so hard' he said with a sad look on his face.

"N...no its alright we where enemy's at the time and I would not expect anything different from a opponent. She stated with a strong voice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Ichigo was taken back by her words. He turned to look at her and saw her almost glaring at him then all of a sudden her face went as red as a tomato and she turned away.

She could not belive on how she said that. _'Omg i cant believe I did that what if he doesent like me now' _she thought as she turned away.

"Your right, but still i feel bad about it." stated Ichigo.

She blushed as she heard this.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you sitting out hear all by yourself?" Isane asked

"I needed some time to myself to think about what has happened with central 46." he said in a low tone.

"I know it was wrong of them. They had no reason to warrant such actions against you Ichigo" said Isane as she turned towards Ichigo. "After hearing what they wanted to do to you I cant help but think there is something wrong with central 46." said Isane as she went to get up. "I hope to talk to you again latter Ichigo" she said with a smile.

"Wait" Is all Ichigo said as he started to get up.

"Yes?" she answered as she turned to look at him.

"I...I was wondering" said ichigo with a blush "If you would like to dance." Said Ichigo

Isane was stunned he had asked her to dance. Her heart did a little dance. She blushed and answered "are you sure I am so tall and not that attractive." she said in a sad tone.

"That's not true" said Ichigo as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think your very attractive, and anyone who cant see that is blind." Ichigo said. As he grabbed her hand and grabbed her waist. They began to dance shadow of the fire and moonlight. As they slowly danced Ichigo felt warmth in which he had never felt before. It was wonderful, the feeling was indescribable to him.

Isane never felt anything quite like this. A warmth blossomed in her that she had never felt before. It was intoxicating.

They danced just enjoying each-others presence.

"Wow I never knew Ichigo had it in him" said Rukia as she and Orihime watched Ichigo dance with the vice captain of squad four.

Orihime was devastated she was sadden that she was not the one dancing with Ichigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you all liked this chapter it look a while to right but im glad at its length. Tell me what you think guys I look forward to it.**

**I am going to go through my first couple of chapters and fix them while I am still looking for a Beta reader I have found a way to make my righting better. So please reread chapters one through 3 in the next couple of days hopefully I will have fixed them by then. **


	3. Flashback

Ichigo sighed as he lay in his bed. When he got home his father had attacked him again and started yelling about him becoming the man of the house. His sister's where highly enthusiastic that he was back home. They also went crazy over how long his hair was. Ichigo had spent the day playing with his younger sisters. At the time Ichigo was so happy on the inside. He had saved his little sisters from a horrible fate. He had thought as he spent the day with them.

As Ichigo turned to look at the clock next to his bed a Image of Isane flashed through his head. He thought back to when they danced. A light blush appeared on his face as he thought back to what happened.

Flashback.

Ichigo and Isane had ben dancing for a little over a hour. When they heard a voice call there attention.

"Excuse me everyone" said the Captain Commander as he stood upon the stage facing the crowd. "Its now time for me to be off, and I express my opinion that people should start to head to bed soon." He said as he watched out over the crowd. "Sleep well and sleep late." With his final words he walked off stage and started heading back to his home.

Isane turned towards Ichigo and said "I had a wonderful time Ichigo" she said with a smile on her face. "And thank you for the dance" she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. With a smile she was off.

Ichigo was stunned this beautiful women had kissed him on the cheek and danced with him for what had seemed the whole night.

While he layed in bed he tried to rationalize why she kissed him.

Ichigo's PoV

Why did she kiss me? Does she like me or was it just a thank you for the dance, or does she actually like me.

"Ugh" I yelled as I messed with my bed. Its to confusing to think about. Why cant everything just be simple and easy.

Normal PoV

Ichigo had a hard night sleeping. His mind was moving a million miles a hour.

XXXXXX

With Isane

She was estatic. Ichigo had danced with her for what had felt like forever. She found that she loved looking into his eyes. His eyes where like a window into his very thoughts. She had no idea where it came from but she kissed him on the cheek. She blushed as she thought more about it. She grabbed her pillow and squeezed it to her chest and squeeled into it. She could not wait till tomorrow to see Ichigo again.

Flashback End.

Ichigo sighed as he then thought of this morning's encounter with the Captain commander.

Flashback.

'Knock Knock' "Ugh what do you want?" Ichigo stated in a groggy voice. Who could possible be nocking on his door so early in the morning.

"I wish to speak to you youngster" said the voice. Ichigo recognized it as the Captain Commanders voice.

"One second please." Ichigo stated as he jumped up and grabbed his shinigami clothes. Once he finished he opend the door for the Captain commander. "What can I do for you gramps" said Ichigo as he let the Captain Commander inside his room.

The Captain commander smiled at Ichigo. Yamamoto never had any children nor any family, the closest was Shunsui and Ukitake. This Ichigo reminded of them when they where younger, more so Ukitake. The only difference was the amount of respect given to people. Ukitake was a much gentler man and more reserved. He thought about how Ichigo would be if he was tutored by Ukitake.

"Ichigo, in 4 hours you will be sent home to get your affairs in order. Also to take a long relaxing brake." The Captain commander said while looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo was looking at the captain commander with owl like eyes. "How long do I have old man" asked Ichigo.

"You have one month until you are do back hear to start recruiting." said the captain commander as he smirked at Ichigo. "You will have to rebuild squad 5 from scratch you only have 2 people in the squad." Stated the captain commander.

XxXxXxXxX

**Sorry guys was in a bad car accident havent felt like wrighting since. Ill start back up soon. Hope you guys like this short chapter.**


End file.
